Furude Hanyū
Character Summary Hanyū's past is shrouded in mystery, but she has referred to herself as a human who became a god after she was sacrificed at a true Watanagashi ceremony centuries past to atone for the sins of others. Hanyū is invisible for the majority of the series to the majority of the characters. She is a sort of guardian angel to Furude Rika, who she has followed since birth. In fact, Rika is the first person to be able to see her even though Hanyū has been in the village of Hinamizawa for centuries since her death. As such, Hanyū regards Rika as her one and only friend despite the abuse she endures from Rika occasionally.Hanyu is also a part of the Hinamizawa Syndrome,which is why people hear footsteps' and nobody is there. Physical Appearance Hanyū's first form appears to be a floating, translucent young girl with purple hair, violet eyes, and a pair of black horns on her head (the left one is chipped slightly). When angry or channeling her god powers, her eyes can turn a glowing red. In this form, she wears an outfit reminiscent of one worn by a Shinto shrine maiden, with red pants, a white shirt, and a pair of long, pink furisode-like sleeves. The second form that Hanyū takes is her visible form which physically identical to her ethereal form, except that she can no longer float and she is solid rather than see-through. Here, on her school days, she wears a school outfit with a plaid skirt, a white shirt, and a blue vest. During her free days, she wears a pink sun dress almost identical to Rika's, the difference being it has buttons and pockets. In this form her horns remain intact, but no one seems to ever notice them. Personality Quiet, timid, and polite, Hanyū is a sweet and innocent girl, despite her tendency to refer to herself with the pronoun "boku", which is generally reserved for boys. She is easily intimidated or frightened, and will whimper "Au au, auauau..." when upset or excited. When angry however, her eyes turn red and her voice becomes stern and mature like that of a god. Hanyū is extremely loving and carries a lot of guilt for the suffering she has caused Rika's friends to repeat. In addition, she often feels helpless or despairing due to her inability to influence the world around her in her spiritual form. All she often feels she can do is apologize for her uselessness in protecting the ones she loves. She has a habit of following those who are about to fall to paranoia or die and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry." This is likely to be the cause of the footsteps, voice and sense of being watched that Ryuugu Rena, Hojo Satoshi and other characters notice throughout the series. This is also likely to be the reason that in the anime when Keiichi is looking out of his window and can see Rena, he thinks he can hear her saying "I'm sorry" however there is no audio, so it could be possible that he is hallucinating and can hear Hanyū's apologizing for the fact that she cannot change his fate. Hanyū is also very pessimistic, often telling Rika not to get her hopes up, as every time she does, she only ends up getting hurt and disappointed; Instead, she encourages Rika to wait patiently for a fortunate world to come. She hopes that by dispiriting Rika, she can prolong Rika's mental life-span. Despite Rika's desperate desire to escape her fate of being killed, Hanyu seems content with repeating the worlds over and over, as long as she gets to stay by Rika's side; She is secretly happy that she gets to spend more time with Rika than anyone else. Hanyu likes cream puffs and sweets, which she tastes through Rika, whom her senses are linked with; Rika once threatens to stop eating sweet things, prompting Hanyu to whine loudly. She also likes stalking her friends, occasionally causing their paranoia to grow stronger, and some of them outright mistake her for Satoshi, such as Keiichi in Tatarigoroshi-hen, and Shion in Meakashi-hen. She wants to join the club, and unbeknownst to them, usually watches their club activities. Hanyu dislikes spicy food and alcohol, both of which Rika likes, and often uses to punish Hanyu when she is being annoying. Contrary to the village's image of Oyashiro-sama, Hanyu hates violence and suffering, and is devastated by the horrific acts that are commited in her name. Because of this, she expresses a strong dislike for Takano, who is only attracted to the legend of Oyashiro-sama due to its bloody history. She also expresses a dislike for her horns in one of the TIPS, acknowledging them as ugly. Abilities Hanyū is a god, specifically a manifestation of what the villagers refer to as "Oyashiro-sama." As a god, she possesses several super-natural powers. The most heavily featured among these is her ability to manipulate space-time to create alternate dimensions parallel to the original Hinamizawa with reversed time lines. This is the power responsible for the eternally repeating June of Showa 58. Hanyū and Rika's existences are linked in every way - If one dies, so does the other. Every time Rika dies, Hanyū uses her ability to escape whatever world they are presently in before she dies as well. The two then arrive in an in-between dimension. Here Rika and Hanyū wait as the tragic events following Rika's death unfold in whatever world they just left. Eventually, a new Hinamizawa dimension will be born from Hanyū's power and join the others in the in-between dimension. Each world created is represented by a spinning fragment of light with various scenes playing out on its surfaces. After a little time, Hanyū and Rika will enter the new world and a new story, with a new chance to prevent Rika from dying. Only Hanyū, Rika, and occasionally the other club members can ever remember the past worlds of the repetitions. Hanyū also has various other powers, such as flying, intangibility, and telekinesis. She has also displayed a power to stop the flow of time momentarily to alter an event and one to see and act through the Hanyū's that have existed in the past worlds that she remembers, just like Rika can. Live Action The 2008 Higurashi film is based off Onikakushi-hen. Hanyuu does not make an official appearance in the movie, but, after Keiichi claws out his throat, the camera sets on the silhouette of Oyashiro-sama. As shown in the picture, the figure has horns sticking out of its head. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Club